


Collapse

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [10]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Thoughts about Tony.





	Collapse

Peter watched as Tony held Pepper's hand with a smile on his face. His mentor's face looked so soft staring at his fiancee. Peter guessed that's what love looked like. Then why did it hurt so much? Loving someone who will never share the same looks as you give.

 

It made Peter want to scream, slap that perfect smile off of Tony's face. But Peter didn't. He kept quiet and smiled at the camera as Mr. Stark's intern. Peter kept his emotions under wraps while people talked over each other.

 

Later he would allow himself to break, to fall apart. To cry into his pillow like they do in the movies. And to feel like his heart has been ripped out of his chest. Like love did the murder and Tony was the shooter. With the bullet as the man's laugh. Because it was the best sound that Peter's young ears has ever heard. And how he would do anything for it again. To be noticed in his eyes. And on his mind.

 

Peter wrapped his arms around himself and tried to not scream. Loving hurts and it's not fair. The teen cursed himself for being the way he is as Tony and Pepper kissed. Feelings died harshly inside the teen's heart. Being seen wasn't fun. And loving hurts.

 

 


End file.
